Calamity
by SasaskiHana
Summary: What would happen if Orochimaru appeared in our world, especially without access to chakra? Let's see where that could go.


**This is a story I'm thinking of writting about what would happen if a certain S-rank criminal appeared in this world, without access to his chakra.  
**

**Here is a chapter look see into what it could be. **

* * *

It was about half past noon when he finally stopped trying to scare the living crap out of her, instead he simply lurked around the house asking irritating questions to interrupt her day to day life. She wanted to tell him to shove off and leave her alone- but that wasn't exactly wise. Or possible.

It was a studio apartment, so it's not like there was much privacy save for the bathroom. She was currently in the middle of an Essay, on a... rather interesting topic, to save the least. Orochimaru had decided poking at everything she own was going to be his entertainment for the day, much to her annoyance- he made little comments on everything.

"What's this?" He asked, holding her phone. "That's a communication device known as a telephone, specifically an I-phone. It can be used to communicate with people from around the world as long as you know the number to reach them." Anna drilled off. Orochimaru tried to turn it on, but it was passcode protected. "How?" He asked again.

"How does it work?" She asked for clarification, and he nodded. "There's a tower nearby that connects to it, it's visible from here although better viewable at night thanks to the light it displays. The tower connects to a satellite that orbits the planet." Orochimaru looked at her, keeping his face natural though curiosity clearly shone in his eyes. "Fascinating, so this world has discovered how to excess the stars?" He mused. Anna shrugged. "Well, the moon. Humans have yet to go beyond that due to the lack of gravity in space, it damages us and causes us to weaken and loose bone and muscle mass while in space. That, and as far as stars go, no human being would ever live long enough to actually reach the nearest one, the sun."

Orochimaru titled his head. "You know a bit about this."

"It's nothing no 5th grader wouldn't know."

"5th grader?"

"In there fifth year of school- in school. Usually around age 10 to 11."

"Ah. So education begins around age six?" Orochimaru asked.

"Technically, it can start at two, you've got pre-school ages 2 to 3 or maybe 4 depending on birthdays, 4 to 5 in Kindergarten, then at 6 begins elementary school, after that you've got middle school which begins at… around age 10 or 11 I believe. Then High schools starts at age 14, and you graduate typically 18 or 17 again depending on birthdays. Then you go into college, and depending on what you are… specializing in, studying, you can be there for two to eight years or more. However, college isn't for everyone, some can't afford it, as the former schools are typically free, not counting privet schools." Anna explained, not looking at her essay as she both explained and typed.

She's gotten quite good at that and it was funny to see Orochimaru's face as he both processed the information and realized she hadn't stopped typing.

"I see… you are in college now?" He asked, he'd asked her age earlier, she was 19. She nodded. "Yes."

"What are you… studying?" He asked, a bit curiously. Anna debated telling hi, but whatever it was no skin off her shoulders.

"Anthropology." She stated. His eyes glinted. "The study of humans." He stated, licking his lips. "That's quite the topic."

"It's fascinating." Anna admitted.

"Indeed… and how long will you be studying this for?"

"Currently I'm in for a bachelor." Anna responded. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "Bachelor?"

"Oh, well, in terms of qualifications you have about four levels, first associates which is two years, then Bachelors, four years, then Masters another two years if you got a bachelors if not then around six depending on what you are studying, then PHD, which depends on what degree you've got previously and what you are studying."

"I see..."

* * *

**This is a teaser for a story I'm thinking of writing. **


End file.
